A Tale Throughout the Years
by PotterFanatic17
Summary: Percy and Annabeth's life after their years of going on quests and saving Olympus, too many times to count. But can they survive an even harder challenge? Each other? Slight suggestion, slightly AUish.
1. The Proposal

**A Tale Throughout the Years**

**Chapter One**

**The Proposal**

Percy couldn't feel his, well anything. His body and his mind were both numb just thinking about what he was planning on doing, proposing, to Annabeth, beautiful, intelligent, humorous, stunning, perfect, his Annabeth. He wanted her all to himself. To show the world that Annabeth Chase belonged to him Percy Jackson. He wanted it, but how he was going to get it scared him senseless, almost entirely literally.

Five years, they'd been together for five years and he still loved her. Annabeth still put up with his stupidity; she actually just laughed and kissed him most the time. He loved her for everything she did for him, had done for him, and will do for him. He simply just loved her. And he had a little velvet box that held the most precious thing in his life, besides the girl it was going to. It would decide if he would spend the rest of his life with someone he loved more than anything else, or became an old grumpy man who freaked everyone out. He hoped she say yes.

* * *

Annabeth was freaking out. A couple days ago, when she'd been at Percy's apartment, she'd seen a velvet box and her curiosity had gotten the best of her. She opened it to see a silver band that had a shimmering diamond that was set princess style. Her heart had stopped, she couldn't catch her breath. Annabeth had a seeking suspicion that Percy would pop the question at their anniversary dinner. She'd spent all day getting ready, she even invited Thalia over to help her.

"Thalia, you need to leave before Percy gets here, it's almost 6:30!" Annabeth glanced at the clock, 6:24 p.m. She looked herself over in the mirror, her usual unruly curls were tamed and fluttered around her face down to her shoulders. Thalia had helped her put on makeup that was simple yet made her look stunning. Her gray eyes looked like they were shining, and her lips were a kissable pink. She wore a navy blue dress that was tighter in the bust, then pooled out to just below her knees, her shoes were simple silver strap sandals. To top it off she quickly put on her owl earrings.

"Annabeth, really, do you think Percy will be on time?" Thalia questioned her.

"Yes," Annabeth snapped back, "He better be, and by the time he gets here you better be-" she stopped when she heard a knocking on her door, "Crap, Thalia stay in my room, we'll be gone soon enough!"

"Fine, just no canoodling while I'm here!" Annabeth rolled her eyes at Thalia's reply, she'd canoodle if she wanted too, it was her apartment after all. Annabeth went to go open the door. Her heart beat twice as fast when she saw Percy, he was wearing a black suit jacket with dark wash jeans and a blue shirt with a navy blue tie to match.

"Well what a coincidence, we match," Percy laughed and grabbed Annabeth's waist with one hand, the other was holding tiger lilies, her favorite flower, he pulled her closer and kissed her gently on the mouth, "You look amazing Wise Girl."

Percy was contemplating asking her to marry him right then just to get it over with. Since he was a person of hasty decisions he did.

"Annabeth, I need to ask you a question," Annabeth gave Percy a skeptical look. Percy hesitated.

"Well, come on Seaweed Brain, spit it-" Annabeth started to say but Percy cut her off.

"Annabeth Chase I love you, you're simply amazing and I'm really lucky to have you in my life, willyoumarryme?" Percy rushed through the last four words.

"I'm sorry Percy I only heard that first part, and I love you too, but what were you saying?" Percy let out a sigh of defeat, he got down on one knee and pulled out the velvet box that was in his pocket.

"Annabeth, will. You. Marry. Me?" Percy carefully enunciated each word. He had put the flowers on her coffee table so he could use both hands to open the box.

"Seaweed Brain, I was wondering when you'd finally ask me, of course I'll marry you." Percy stood up, put the ring on the wrong hand, and then the wrong finger, and Annabeth just stood there trying not to burst out laughing. When Percy finally got the ring on right, he kissed her passionately.

"Do you want to skip the reservation?" Percy asked her giving her a look that made her blush.

"I would, but Thalia's in my bedroom right now, so it's a no go there, and she could walk in anytime if it was on the couch," Percy just laughed at Annabeth's expression.

"Why is Thalia here?" he asked her.

"You think I can look this good all on my own. All this," she gestured down to herself, "takes a lot of time by yourself."

"And it all goes to waist later tonight," he smirked at her, she blushed again, "Why don't we just go to dinner and then back to my new bed."

"You got a new bed?"

"It's a king sized," he winked at her, she just rolled her eyes.

"Come on Seaweed Brain, the faster we get to dinner, the faster we can get to your new king sized bed."

Percy laughed and held his arm out for her to take, she did. He walked her to his car, opened the door for her, and helped her in. When he got around to his own side, he got in and said, "Future Mrs. Jackson, I hope you like Greek food, because that's where we're going." Annabeth just nodded and laughed at the 'Future Mrs. Jackson.'

"Percy let's just go." They went off to the restaurant, a thought dawned on Annabeth, "We have to tell our parents," she sounded so terrified Percy couldn't help but laugh. He grabbed her hand and squeezed it reassuringly.

"My parents have known I was going to ask you, and you're dad does too, I had to ask him first right? And I bet your mother already knows. For the time being, we just need to focus on us." He quickly kissed her cheek and drove on, with his new fiancee.


	2. Planning

**A/N: So sorry it took me forever to decide what to do next, I also may have to change the rating later on, my fantasies can get away from me. Also this is a little bit AU they're still gods but they are a little OOC.**

* * *

**A Tale Through Out the Years**

**Chapter Two**

**Planning**

* * *

"Annabeth, dear, I really need you to decide what you want to serve at your reception, do you want someone to cater? Do you want them to be served at their tables, self serve, or have people carrying trays around? And when are you going to decide the flowers? Or the color scheme? Have you even decided on your bridesmaids? What about a set date? You and Percy haven't sent out save the date cards yet? When do you plan to get married, an eon from now? Annabeth, I really expected more details by now," Athena was ranting through the Iris Message. Annabeth had just gotten engaged to Percy a week ago and her mother was already expecting them to have a stupid color scheme?

"Mom, we're still deciding a date, but we think most likely sometime in June. We still have to find somewhere to get married before we ever decide on a color scheme, or food." Food, that's all Percy had been thinking about. Annabeth shook her head, her mother- and Seaweed Brain -were being utterly ridiculous! June was ten months from then. Details wouldn't be fretted over until at least January, it was still August!

Percy walked in and Annabeth saw her mother run her hand through the mist of the Iris Message. Percy frowned a little as he saw Athena end their conversation on account of him walking in.

"Hello, Future Mrs. Jackson," he smiled as he pulled her in to quickly drop a kiss to her smirking mouth. Annabeth couldn't catch her breath. Percy's chaste kiss deepened as Annabeth put her hands around his neck and pulled him down the hallway to his room and then down to his bed with her, "Woah there, Wise Girl, I just got home, are you really gonna bombard me now?"

"Yeah, why do you question it?" she gave him a skeptical look. Guys always want to be bombarded like this.

"Okay just checking." Percy kissed her passionately and took her to a place better than Olympus.

* * *

"Hey, Annabeth, there's an Iris Message from your mother waiting," Percy softly shook her awake. He (sadly) had the right mind to put on pants, but remained shirtless. He was handing Annabeth her clothes and she heard her mother calling her name from their fountain in the front room. Annabeth quickly got dressed, and Percy pouted about the goddess of wisdom ruining his 'fun'. Annabeth rolled her eyes, dropped Percy a quick kiss, and then jogged down the hallway to the fountain. She had to admit her mom did have a knowledge of when to call at the worst times.

"Annabeth, why is your hair so tangled?" Athena gave her daughter a disapproving look. Annabeth blushed slightly but kept her face clean of emotions.

"Mother, are you here to rant about my plans, or lack thereof, for the wedding?" Annabeth's voice was thick with annoyance.

"Partially," Athena answered truthfully, "I have a question." Annabeth motioned with her hand to have her mother go on and ask, her patience was wearing thinner and thinner, the longer Athena talked, "Do you plan on inviting mortals to the wedding?"

Annabeth was confused, her father, step-mother and brothers were mortal after all, and there was no way Percy wouldn't let Sally and Paul come. "Did you think my wedding would be one for the gods only? Percy and I are half mortal."

"I assumed you'd have a wedding here on Olympus and then one there with the mortals, of course your demigod friends could go to both, but I will not be demoted to socializing with, certain mortals." Annabeth wasn't sure if Athena meant her mortal family, or Percy's, but it offended Annabeth either way. But Annabeth certainly would enjoy, not one special day before the rest of their lives, but two with Percy.

"I'll talk to Percy and see what he thinks, but if we don't I still expect some godly gifts from you and Poseidon." Athena smirked but nodded nonetheless. They said their good-byes and Annabeth ran her hand through the fountain.

"Percy we need to talk," Annabeth shouted through their apartment, she just didn't realize that Percy had been listening the whole time.

"Annabeth, I want two weddings," Percy said in a rush.

"Oh, you heard that?" Percy nodded sheepishly, "Is marrying me once not enough for you?" Annabeth smirked at him. She actually agreed with him on this, but she wouldn't let him know that.

"Annabeth, never marrying you, but having you love me like you do is just enough. But my mother will kill me if she doesn't come to our wedding! And you know Aphrodite is just dying to plan our one on Olympus," Percy was just stating what was obvious to both of them.

Annabeth walked over to Percy and put her slender toned arms around his waist. His arms quickly encircled her and pulled her flush with his body. He kissed the top of her head smiling at the scent of her that he loved so dearly. Percy couldn't describe it, it was just _Annabeth_.

"Percy we have a lot of planning to do," Annabeth already sounded exhausted.

"I know Wise Girl, but the key word is _we_," Annabeth smiled up at Percy's response, she loved when he got all mushy on her.

"Gosh Seaweed Brain, when did you become such a sap?"

"When you kissed me." Annabeth was blushing profusely. Percy laughed at her reaction and ducked his head to kiss her chastely on her already swollen and slightly bruised lips.

Annabeth started to giggle against his mouth. Percy pulled back and raised an eyebrow at her.

"I was just thinking about how I don't think I can go another round," Percy laughed at Annabeth's coy expression. He reached his hands down, cupping the back of her upper thighs and picked her up. Annabeth wrapped her legs around his waist as he carried her.

* * *

"Perrrrrcyyyyyy, Percy wake up! Come on! How can you _not_ be woken up by that infuriating alarm, or your livid fiance for that matter?" Annabeth was shaking Percy with one hand, the other had a cup of coffee in it, "Come on Perce, I even have your coffee ready." That woke him up. Percy quickly sat up and Annabeth rolled her eyes handing him the mug.

"Careful Percy it's h-"

"Oh GODS! What is in this? Hephaestus' piss?"

"I tried to tell you! It's not my fault you don't listen! And Seaweed Brain, don't insult the gods, they are the ones who are going to either make our lives okay, or a living Hell," Percy took a note out of Annabeth's book and rolled his eyes. Annabeth reached over and lightly slapped his cheek. Percy grabbed her hand and pulled her towards him. He began to tickle her relentlessly, "Percy! Gods, Percy stop!" Annabeth couldn't contain her laughter or her squeals. She was close to crying and also wetting herself, "Percy I swear if I pee, you're cleaning it up!" Percy quickly threw his hands up in surrender at the threat of cleaning.

Annabeth quickly ran out of the room before Percy changed his mind. He followed her into their kitchen, carrying his mug of coffee, which had been on his bedside table while he tickled Annabeth.

"So why, my dear Annabeth, did you feel the need to wake me up?"

"Percy, you're alarm was going off, you do remember you still have to go to Camp right?" Chiron had Percy and Annabeth work at Camp Half-Blood so that they could train other young heroes that were in slightly tamer positions than they had been in. Annabeth still went to Olympus occasionally to keep it growing and to keep it looking simply marvelous.

Percy went to go get ready for his day at camp.

Annabeth called to him, "Percy don't forget! We have dinner with both of our parents tonight!"

Percy peeked his head through the bathroom door, "Just the mortals or godly too?"

"All of our parents."

Percy groaned.

* * *

Of course Percy was late. He couldn't simply just be on time for _once _in his life. Annabeth was furious. This was important! They were going to discuss not one but _both_ of their weddings. _Seaweed Brain, I'm going to kill you_, just then Percy pulled up in blue Prius. He quickly jumped out of the car, locked the doors behind him and walked up to Annabeth.

"Hey sweetie, sorry I'm late," he leaned down and quickly pecked Annabeth on the lips. She just glared at him, "I really am sorry, but did you want me to come in a sweat t-shirt and shorts?" Annabeth just shook her head as she led the way into the resturaunt.

"You better pray to Aphrodite if you _ever _want _anything_ anytime soon," Percy had a really bad feeling about as to what she was referring to, but he'd contemplate that later, for now, he had a very annoying dinner to attend.

* * *

**Disclaimer: Rick Riordan owns the characters. I only own the plot.**

**AN Again: Thanks for reading please review and follow! If your bored check out my profile. I hope you enjoyed and I hope to keep it T. Please let me know if you thought it was a bit M-ish and I'll change the rating.**

**Thanks Again, Fanatic**


	3. Bachelor Meets Bachelorette

**A Tale Throughout the Years**

**Chapter 3**

** Bachelor Meets Bachelorette**

* * *

(Annabeth's POV)

Piper dragged me into this. Piper, Thalia, Juniper, Hazel and Rachel. My five bridesmaids. Thalia was my Maid of Honor, but Piper planned this. This was referring to my Bachelorette party, which I truly didn't want. My 'last night of freedom' and I'd rather have Percy dancing for me (that'd be a laugh!) than some Chip and Dale's guy. I sincerely didn't want to go.

But I'm glad I did.

(Percy's POV)

Annabeth was being pulled out of our apartment by her bridesmaids. I waved goodbye then quickly darted around the apartment grabbing everything I would need to surprise Annabeth.

I heard a knock on my door. _That's strange, _I thought to myself,_ Annabeth and the girls already left, I don't think they forgot anything. _ I went to open the door and was tackled to the ground by my groomsmen, Grover, Nico, Jason, Frank, and Leo. I just about died, they were all on top of me and extremely heavy.

They finally got off of me and Grover announced to me, "We're here for your Bachelor party!" Jason and Nico produced alcohol and Leo had a whip.

Needless to say, I was scared.

* * *

Annabeth was at a club and she couldn't hear a sound, but she felt her phone vibrate, she saw that it was Percy and smiled. She answered as she stepped outside the hazy club.

"Hey there Seaweed Brain. How's your night?" Annabeth had sent his groomsmen over for a surprise Bachelor party.

"Well, Wise Girl, nice surprise, but my night is about to get better," she could hear the smirk behind it. She was very curious as to what the surprise was.

"What it is?"

"You'll find out soon enough," this worried her slightly.

"Ahh, come on Seaweed Brain, you wouldn't want to make your bride-to-be mad before you're even married would you?"

"Annabeth, we've fought before, plus if you just look to your right," she did as she was instructed, "Crap, your left," she shook her head but did so anyway and saw his blue Prius pulling up to the curb. Percy's groomsmen were in a separate car and once they had parked they filed into the club whistling and winking at Annabeth getting into the Prius.

Percy and Annabeth both rolled their eyes.

"So are you kidnapping me, Seaweed Brain?" Annabeth glanced over her shoulder into the back seat. She did a double-take and saw three very large Victoria Secret bags, "Seaweed Brain, please tell me those aren't for you?"

Percy snorted in laughter. They had pulled up to the apartment. He shook his head as he went around to open Annabeth's door for her. Once she had gotten out he picked her up, bridal style.

"Percy, this isn't suppose to happen until _tomorrow_, you know our Honeymoon?" Regardless Annabeth had her arms tightly around his neck, she couldn't help but admire his strength. Being a demigod who had to save the world quite a few times sure came in handy.

They had made to their apartment door and couldn't get it open. Annabeth hopped down out of his arms and unlocked the door. They were about to go inside but Percy had forgotten something.

He slapped a hand to his forehead, "Crap, the bags." Annabeth just laughed when she saw him run back with Victoria Secret bags in his hands. He had four large bags that had the signature pink tissue paper peeking out.

"We'll just have to try all these out before tomorrow, won't we Seaweed Brain?" Percy went wide-eyed at this suggestion and wrapped his arms, bags and all, around Annabeth and began to kiss her forcefully.

"Shall we?" Percy finally asked when he pulled away. Annabeth took Percy by the wrist and pulled him to their bedroom.

They never did see their wedding party's cars pull up to their house, and unfortunately had forgotten to lock their front door.

* * *

"Surprise!" Grover, Juniper, Leo, Thalia, Rachel, Nico, Frank, Hazel, Jason, and Piper all shouted it as they burst into Percy and Annabeth's bedroom.

"What the-"

"Oh my gods!"

They had just walked in on Annabeth in lingerie. Percy had thrown her a blanket and she was covering herself with it.

"What do we have here?" Thalia was raising her eyebrows at the couple, who were both deep shades of red.

"Well, I was just modeling, a bit, for Percy to pick out his favorite for, you know, _tomorrow_," Annabeth had gotten redder with each word.

"Percy, Percy, Percy, you certainly have been a very naughty boy haven't you!"

"Nico, SHUT UP!" Percy was very irritated, what gave them the right to see _his_ Annabeth with very little on? "Get out! Stop gawking, you'll see us tomorrow!" Percy had gotten off of the bed, which he'd been sitting on, and had started to shoo their ten friends out.

"Hopefully Annabeth will be wearing a bit more clothing, huh?" Piper smiled at Annabeth as she left. Annabeth shot Piper her famous death glare.

"Piper, it's not too late to not let you come to this wedding!" Piper just smiled and helped get Leo to stop gawking and to leave, "Bye Percy, bye Annabeth! Have fun and use protection!" This response was followed by a chorus of giggling.

When Percy had finally heard the front door close he turned back to Annabeth, who had dropped the blanket to the floor and had struck up a pose in a black lace corset, with matching lace panties to match.

"What do you think?" Annabeth switched poses and Percy mimicked taking a picture.

"It looks too complicated to take off," he answered truthfully.

"Well we'll just have to see won't we?"

"We shall," he sprinted across the room and pounced. Annabeth laughed, which was quickly stopped by a lustful kiss.

* * *

**Disclaimer: Characters belong to the marvelous Rick Riordan. I own the plot.**

**AN: It was a tad bit naughty, I'm sorry, I should have warned you before! I hoped you like it, next chapter is...the morning before the wedding. Stay tuned to see what will happen next! Reviews will help it come faster too!**

**Fanatic**


End file.
